1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile communication terminal apparatus and mobile communication method capable of diversity reception in cooperation with the other terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique of allowing a plurality of mobile stations receiving a signal transmitted from a base station of a mobile communication system such as a cellular mobile communication system to cooperate with each other to perform diversity reception, has been known (see, for example, Document 1: Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-189971).
The technique of Document 1 allows the mobile stations to directly transfer signals which they receive from the base station, respectively, to each other via an ad hoc network. Each of the mobile stations performs diversity reception by synthesizing the signals received by the mobile stations.
According to the technique of Document 1, a plurality of antennas can be greatly spaced from each other to obtain a signal used for the diversity reception, and generally a great diversity gain can be obtained.
Incidentally, if the mobile station is capable of changing the antenna radiation characteristic, the antenna radiation characteristic is selected originally by each mobile station. For this reason, the diversity effect may not be sufficiently achieved in accordance with the state of the antenna radiation characteristic of each of a plurality of antennas used to obtain the signal utilized for the diversity reception.